Past Will Haunt
by Ecrilthir
Summary: The Past will always come back to haunt us. It only a matter of Time. Sequal to: Trapped! Mild Language. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Another Long Night

**I Don't Own Pokémon **

**Sequel to: Trapped!**

**Main Story Line: **Lunick and Solana are Ranger Leaders,

**Sub Story Lines: **

Lunick's Family

Legdendary Bonding

Joel, Spenser, Cameron, Elita Adventures

Solana X Lunick

New Council

Go Rock's Revenge

Rockets Revenge

**Chapter One: Another Long Night **

**(3 Weeks since the events of Trapped!)**

Lunick looked around his Ranger Base, Most Rangers were out on patrol or on missions; Solana had taken Murph on a mission as a supervisor. Both Lunick and Solana had promised to get Murph to rank 10 within the next year, even if one of them had to accompany him on every mission, so he was one of the few in the base, once again he found himself going over the memories Suicune had gifted to him, he saw Suicune's meeting with himself and watched as he was captured and freed.

He recived a call from one of his Rangers,

"Leader, we've found some Go-Rock Grunts in the Lyra forest, what are your instructions?" one of them asked, Lunick recognised the rangers as, Alan, John and Luke.

"How many are there?" Lunick asked

"Seven sir" Alan replied

"Await Solana and stay hidden" Lunick ordered, he still felt strange giving orders and having them followed.

"Yes Leader!" Luke replied, ending the call, Lunick called Solana,

"Hey Lunick, what's up?" Solana asked,

"Your needed in the Lyra Forest, seven Grunts" Lunick replied,

"Why aren't we using our connection?" Solana asked

"Official Mission orders" Lunick shrugged,

"Fine, myself and Murph are on our way!" Solana called, ending the call,

Lunick sighed, he would've loved to have gone out and enjoyed a stroll around the Lyra Forest, to defeat some Grunts, but he knew that there should be a Ranger Council member in the base at all times, and as Solana and Murph were out on a mission, so he had to remain in the base until they returned.

He again delved into Suicune's memories, he enjoyed the feeling of running as Suicune, he watched as Suicune ran across plains in far off lands and climbed waterfalls, he was brought to reality when the doors opened and a panic stricken Percy fell inside, Lunick rushed to help him up and Percy smiled at him, he didn't like the looks of this Percy's smiled,

"Lunick?" Percy asked, and Lunick's worst fear was confirmed, Percy wanted something

"What do you want Percy?" Lunick asked, causality

"There's this troublesome ranger…." Percy began

"No, no way!" Lunick replied

"Please, you're the scariest, meanest, biggest Ranger I know, if you directed the meeting then there would be no trouble!" Percy whined,

"When is it?" Lunick asked, curiously

"Tonight" Percy muttered, "9 O'clock, with three leaders and The Father of the Ranger"

"Where?" Lunick asked

"Fall City, It is the easiest place to get to" Percy replied smiling,

"I'll be there, as will you and who else?" Lunick asked tiredly, he had been in meetings every night for the past three weeks, not that he was complaining, but they were getting to him.

"There's me, You and Keith, Chris said he can come if need be, but Solana isn't that scary" Percy replied,

"You've never seen her in a rage before" Lunick replied, "I hide whenever that happens, even Spenser hide when that happened"

Percy shock his head, "Solana can be present if she wants, but this ranger is particularly nasty, Highly sexist and dangerous, assaulted six Rangers and has been disrespectful to Me and every senior ranger he has met"

"Defiantly not the place for Solana then" Lunick agreed,

_I can be with you if you want, Lunick Master Ranger_ Suicune whispered into his mind,

_It might be good to have a Great Pokémon such as yourself with us_ Lunick confirmed

_I'll see you Tonight then _Suicune replied,

"I will see you later then Ranger Leader Percy, As well as Keith, and anyone else you bring together" Lunick replied,

"Who else could I bring?" Percy frowned,

"Other members of the Council" Lunick shrugged

"That's a plan!" Percy called, "Eight Members of the Council!"

"Eight?" Lunick asked, "I think the four leaders, Our Partner Pokémon, and my surprise guest will be enough"

"Suicune?" Percy laughed,

"Yep" Lunick smiled, "He'll hide by my side then if they try anything he'll pop-up"

"See you later then!" Percy called waving and smiling, He walked outside and Lunick Sighed, Solana walked in followed by Murph, Alan, John and Luke.

"Cleared them, they were transporting Styler's to Arceus knows where" Solana told Lunick

"Good work Rangers" Lunick replied, "I'm promoting you all to rank 7"

They cheered and Solana smiled as she stood next to Lunick, and the four Rangers rushed off to relax,

"I'm needed in Fall City tonight" Lunick told her, "A Disciplinary meeting with a Ranger and his Father"

"Not one of ours!" Solana said,

"No, Percy's" Lunick told her, "Percy was practically begging me to help; Chris and Keith are going to be there, along with Percy as well."

"So when are you going?" Solana asked,

"Six" Lunick replied, "That way I can Read the case file, and try and find anything unusual and try and figure out what the verdict would be"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Solana asked,

"He loses his licence and his styler snapped in two" Lunick replied,

"Tomorrow night, you are having the night off, you can sleep straight through to morning" Solana told him, "You haven't slept right for 3 weeks, you've been working till one in the morning and then getting up at five, it's not healthy Lunick"

"Yes Solana" Lunick replied, arguing was not a good idea when he was this sleep deprived

"Now, you better get going, Percy won't like it if your late" Solana told Lunick, he nodded and walked out, Minun at his side, they walked slowly through the forest and into the tunnel, they were both very entertained when Suicune appeared behind Lunick and ran rings around them and then waited in front of them.

The Trio walked into Fall city, Lunick looked at his watch, half-seven, he walked into the Ranger base and climbed went to the lift, all the other Rangers were out on a Dinner, he took the lift down to the meeting hall and walked in, Keith seemed to have set it ready, he saw four plaques on the table each with one of the rangers name and rank on, he saw that Chris would be attending and he sat down in his chair and Suicune lay next to him, he picked up a file on the desk and read the file, he saw that this ranger was on his last chance, he should've really been kicked out, but they needed a meeting of the leaders to deal with him. He heard the lift and saw Chris and Percy walk in. They jumped at seeing Lunick sitting there,

"Thanks Lunick!" Percy called,

"I've read the file" Lunick replied standing, "He should be long gone by now"

"We'll I was trying to be nice to him" Percy muttered,

"fine, but If this ever happens again, Call one of these meetings and let us deal with him" Lunick replied calmly,

"Yes Lunick" Percy hung his head walked to his chair, followed by Lunick and Chris. Keith came down an hour later and they sat in silence, each placed their emotional masks on and sat there, they heard the lift arrive and saw a ranger walk out and slouch down.

"Disciplinary meeting is called to order. Council comprise of Lunick, Head Of Ringtown. Keith, Head of Fall City. Percy, Head of Summerland. Chris, Head of Wintown. Ranger in question: Alexander James Williams; do you have anything to say before we continue?" Lunick stated,

"I want my father" Alexander stated,

"Bring him in if he's here" Percy called, and they saw the lift doors open and A man walked out, Lunick scowled, he knew this man, his brother was in a ranger base, worse so was his Nephew,

"So what in hell is going on?" Lester asked,

"Your son is being officially charged with several counts of felonies under the Ranger code, set years ago" Keith explained,

Lester sat down in the chair next to his son and looked at Lunick, who maintained his mask, "Hello Little brother, how's the scars?"

"This is not a time for catch ups, Do you wish to say anything before we continue?" Lunick repeated,

"I Don't care what you said" Alex snapped at Lunick, who scowled.

"I am a Ranger Leader, you need to show some respect" Lunick said, trying to remain his cool, he could practically feel Suicune becoming restless beneath the table,

_Calm, my friend _Lunick thought to him

_I shall for now, if he threatens you, I'll bite him for you_ Suicune replied, Lunick inwardly smiled at Suicune.

"You are charged with: Seven counts of Assault, Three counts of disobeying orders, Forty Sexist comments to fellow Rangers, Twelve counts of Misuse of Language and one count of Rape" Lunick listed, "Do you deny these charges?"

"No" Alex told him,

"The penalty as I'm sure your aware is being dismissed and having your styler taken from you" Percy added, to nods from Chris and Keith,

"Who cares?" Lester commented, trying to provoke Lunick,

"Very well, all in favour of Prosecution?" Lunick replied, calmly

The four leaders raised their hands,

"Hand over you styler please" Percy held out his hand while he spoke, he saw the styler be placed on his palm and he pulled it back and handed it to Keith.

"You Are Dismissed from the Pokémon Rangers, if you do not leave this site immediately, then we will be forced to arrest you" Lunick concluded, looking up,

"But we don't feel like leaving" Lester commented,

"Out" Percy told him, but Lunick waved him down,

"You three can Go" Lunick told them, they left. Leaving Lunick and Suicune, Lester and Alex in the room alone.

"So little bro, you're a ranger?" Lester asked

"Brother, leave this building or else" Lunick Threatened,

"You think you can fight me?" Lester asked,

"I'm no longer the scared little boy I once was" Lunick replied Calmly, Lester walked around to stand in front of Lunick, he punched Lunick square in the mouth and He fell to the floor, blood was pouring from Lunick mouth, but he wiped it away,

"You still fall after one punch though" Lester replied, Lunick hoped up,

"I Have friends here" Lunick commented, and Suicune nodded under the table,

"They're not here though are they?" Alex commented, walked to stand next to his father

They both Punched Lunick in the chest and he collapsed down, he then stood upright, "Suicune?" he asked, and the Pokémon jumped onto the table,

"Oh, look boy can play games" Lester said in a mocking tone, "Go, Raichu!"

"Thunder!" Lester called and the bolts hit every wall and everyone including Lester and Alex, they stood strong and Lunick held firm too, Suicune looked angry and ready to unleash an Ice beam, but waited for Lunick to ask him to help.

"That the best your Raichu can do?" Lunick mocked, smiling slightly, Lester grabbed a chair and threw it at Lunick,

"Minun, Discharge!" Lunick called and the chair stopped and fell to the floor, Minun charged onto the shoulder of Lunick and Lunick smiled at the little mouse and waited for Lester's reaction,

"Go Machoke!" Lester called, summoning the giant fighting type Pokémon

"Machoke, teach Uncle Lester some manners towards his betters" Alex told the Pokémon, who looked around and raise its fists walking forward,

"Capture on!" Lunick called, he drew his styler so fast only Suicune's insane speed could match it, he flicked his styler around and the disk began flying around the Pokémon, it quickly captured and the Pokémon stood waiting for orders,

"Attack! Him you useless Pokémon!" Lester told it, but the Pokémon did not move and he was forced to return it to the Pokéball

"So you managed to stop one Pokémon?" Lester asked, he grabbed the back of Lunick's head and raising it up, "But your still the same, worthless, little cowardly Bastard who will cry at my feet again" he slammed Lunick to the floor and Minun ran off alongside Suicune, they both knew Lunick's Trigger was being called that, he jumped up, fire in his eyes,

"NO. ONE. CALLS. ME. A. BASTARD." Lunick yelled, slamming a single fist into his older brother's chest, he flew back and crashed into a chair, then crashed to the floor, unconscious.

"Get him out of here" Lunick told Alex, who dragged his father to the lift and out of the base, Lunick looked around and sighed, this was going to take a while to explain.

Solana was pacing up and down the base, she had felt a massive wave of anger a while ago, she knew it was Lunick's, whatever happened, Lunick was really annoyed…

Spenser had been watching everything, he saw Lunick lose his temper for the first time ever, he had knocked the man out cold, He knew Lunick was in a bad way but he knew Lunick was capable of handling himself.

Spenser wasn't the only one watching Lunick, The Oaks had been watching, they gulped as they heard that word, Lunick hated that word, Gary laughed as Lunick punched Lester in the chest and sent him flying. They saw Lunick walk to the lift and head up. This would be another Long Night For Poor Lunick


	2. Chapter 2: Storms and Stories

**I Don't Own Pokémon **

**Ranger Base Layout:**

5F – Ranger Quarters 75 – 99

4F – Ranger Quarters 50 – 74

3F – Ranger Quarters 25 – 49

2F – Ranger Quarters 1 – 24

1F – Ranger Relaxing quarters, Dragonite Bus

G F – Ranger Welcome Centre

B1F – Hospital

B2F – Guest Quarters

B3F – Dining hall, Kitchen's

B4F – Leader Quarters

B5F – Meeting Zone

**Chapter Two: Storm and Stories**

Solana stepped into the Base, she had heard Lunick arrive back at the Base around 4 in the morning, and so far he had not left his room, Percy had called in to say that he had got in a bit of a fight and was wounded. She had tried to enter his room, but it was locked, and Lunick wasn't answering his calls or messages.

She walked around and saw Murph waiting for her, "Hello Murph"

"Leader, You have a call" Murph told her, she walked over and looked at the Screen, she smiled as she saw Spenser looking back at her,

"Hello Spenser" Solana spoke cheerfully,

"I wanted to check in with you and Lunick, but I hear he's resting" Spenser replied

"Yes, I think he might be a bit injured" Solana nodded,

"I know" Spenser laughed,

"How?" Solana queried

"We do have eyes" Spenser laughed.

"You mean you saw the fight?" Solana asked

"Yes" Spenser replied

"And, How badly is he hurt?" Solana wondered

"More mentally than Physically" Spenser commented

"So, he should be ok?" Solana asked concerned

"He'll need to rest for a couple of days for some of the wounds to heal, but he will be fine" Spenser replied

"How is your new job?" Solana asked

"Dull" Spenser replied sadly

"You can always visit" Solana said brightly

"I know, but I would find it hard to leave" Spenser replied, downhearted

"Shame, you will always be welcome" Solana sighed

"Thank you Solana. How is the base fairing?" Spenser asked

"The rangers respect us, and missions are coming in regularly, Murph's rising through the ranks and we seem to be holding on as well as you did" Solana smiled

"Sounds like someone's doing well, who's the New Ringtown Council member?" Spenser asked

"Murph, he has a good heart" Solana replied

"That would've been my reason for selecting him as well, Ah. I Need to go, hope I can talk to you all soon, bye Solana" The Call ended and Solana leaned back, sighing. So Lunick had fought someone, and come out injured, she wondered about Lunick, could it have been a rocket? Or someone else, she decided to talk to Lunick, she knew he had scars but she always had wondered what caused them but Lunick had always changed the subject when it had come up before. She walked to the lift and moved down to the correct floor, she saw Minun and Pluses running around in their living zone, she looked at one of the red doors she saw the Word_ Lunick _on it and she walked calmly over to it, she knocked and heard movement beyond it,

_Lunick, it's me, open the door!_ Solana mentally called to him

_Solana, Its unlocked _Lunick told her

_Oh, So it is!_ Solana said a little embarrassedly

She opened the door and walked in, she saw Lunick sitting on his bed and Suicune laying on the floor, she bowed to Suicune

_Greetings Solana Master Ranger_ Suicune nodded to her,

"Spenser just called" Solana told Lunick, who was hiding his face

"I know" Lunick told her, "I was watching" He gestured to the Television on the wall, where all the CCTV videos were being shown, she could also see a Map of Fiore and there was around 90 dots flashing around it, Solana realised that these were the locations of all Ringtown rangers at the present time.

"So what happened?" Solana asked

"I met someone who I didn't want to see" Lunick replied

"Who?" Solana asked,

"My brother" Lunick replied

"Your Brother?" Solana asked

"Yeah" Lunick replied

"What happened?" Solana asked

"The Ranger We dismissed was his son, he got angry, attacked me, then insulted me, I lost my temper and thwack, he is being dragged out of the base" Lunick replied, shrugging slightly, rubbing his back where Solana knew his scars were.

"What caused your scars?" Solana asked, "Don't change the subject this time!"

"My Brother" Lunick replied, she felt Lunick tense up, "I guess I should tell you what I told Spenser"

Solana felt her consiounses being engulfed by Lunick's memory, she looked around it was the night of the party, she saw herself asleep on the stage, and Lunick talking with Spenser,

"When I was six, my parents were killed, by team rocket" Lunick was saying

Spenser gasped but Lunick went on, "My Brother was awful, he was always drinking and suddenly he was stuck with a Orphan six year old brother, who could do nothing useful in his eyes. He told me I had to earn my keep, so until I was eleven I was told to make drinks for my brother and his friends, while if I did it wrong, well. You've seen my scars"

"They were… "Spenser looked shocked,

"Yeah. When I was eleven he kicked me out, I got taken in by the Rockets, but I became a hell child for them, they kicked me out when I was twelve, I worked off the streets for the next two years before I was taught by Professor Oak, who helped me become a ranger, he taught me all about Pokémon and the wide world, In secret I sent the letters off here, and then became a ranger, I hope I do Oak and My Parents proud" Lunick finished, the memory faded and she found herself back in Lunick's room, looking at Lunick.

"So you attacked him?" Solana was confused, how did this relate to what he did,

"He called me a…. a bastard" Lunick replied,

"Oh, Arceus" Solana replied, she realised that this was a huge insult to his parents.

"Yeah" Lunick replied,

"How are you injuries?" Solana asked,

"Fractured Jaw, several cuts and some bruises" Lunick replied, "I thought it was a good idea to remain in here today, maybe tomorrow, I thought it would create a Panic if I was to come in with cuts all over my face"

"That makes sense, At least you had some sense. when did you arrive back this morning?" Solana laughed,

"four-ish" Lunick replied, looking at the clock, it was eight in the morning.

"Get some more rest then, and if anything comes up on one of those screens let me know" Solana commanded,

"Yes Leader" Lunick replied grinning at Solana who laughed,

"Catch you later Lunick!" Solana called as she walked out leaving Lunick and Suicune alone

**(Several Hours Later)**

Solana was watching the base when she received the call, an Emergency call from Keith,

"Leader Keith, What's going on?" Solana asked,

"There has been several lightning storms in fall city, we have also seen Raikou rushing around town" Keith replied,

"So because there is a Ledgendary Pokemon, your using the emergency call line" Solana asked, there was a crash and the screen was full of static, though she caught some words

"Rampage….Lunick… Ranger…. Council… Ringtown…."

_Lunick! We are needed in Fall City, Raikou is on a rampage!_ Solana called towards him,

_We're on our way_ Lunick replied, then she heard the lift and saw Lunick, Minun and Suicune walked out, Lunick was holding onto Minun and Suicune was looking grim,

"Murph, your in charge for a while!" Solana called, as Plusle jumped onto her shoulder and she rushed out, followed by Lunick and co.

They reached Fall City incredibly quickly, Lunick saw the lightning dog and rushed over, Raikou sat nodding as Lunick walked closer and Knelt down, their foreheads touched and Lunick felt a storm of memories flood in, Solana too felt it,

_Greetings Lunick, Ranger Master_ Raikou stated, his voice was tougher and deeper than Suicune._ I Knew if I went on a Rampage then they would send you to find and calm me_

_That was a Dangerous Move_ Suicune commented

_Yes but it worked _Raikou laughed

_So you went on a rampage to get my attention? _Lunick asked,

_Yes_ Raikou replied,

_Awesome! _Lunick replied

Solana elbowed him and he jumped, "Ouch Solana!" He snapped,

"Opps sorry Lunick, I forgot you were injured" Solana squealed and rushed over. Lunick looked around and saw the Two Pokemon Waiting for them

_What do we do now?_ Lunick asked

_Now we will follow you where ever you go_ Raikou replied

_What happens if we bond with someone too large to follow us? Like Groudon _Solana asked

_Then they will wait nearby, ready to go and help you, we won't count towards your seven friend Pokémon _Suicune replied

_Let's get going back to Ringtown and no more storms_ Solana laughed,

The group walked along the path and Keith came running up behind them,

"You did it!"He called to Lunick

"I calmed him" Lunick shrugged,

"We'll Mission Complete!" Keith laughed, Lunick and Solana laughed and they rushed off to Ringtown, they took it slower than they had on the way to Fall City, enjoying the sites more and looking at the moon shining on the tops of the trees and the Pokémon who scurried around in the night, While standing in a particularly clear meadow, Lunick turned to Solana,

"Want to stay here for a while?" Lunick asked

"Sure!" Solana answered, they lay down and looked up to the stars, Raikou and Suicune wandered off to see where they could lie and share more memories and talk some more.

"It sure is beautiful" Solana commented,

"Not as Beautiful as you" Lunick said, then realised he had said this out loud and blushed, Solana blushed and moved closer to Lunick, making sure that he had noticed this, they didn't know how long they lat there, they didn't know, but Solana had ended up leaning onto Lunick and Falling asleep, Lunick to fell asleep, knowing they were well out of the way and would only be discovered if someone went rummaging through the woods for half hour to come upon their clearing.


	3. Chapter 3: Alert! Fiore Council Down!

**I don't Own Pokemon **

**Chapter Three: Alert! Fiore Council Down!**

They awoke at the same time the next morning, Lunick looked at his watch, eight am, he saw what awoke him, his styler was flashing, he activated it and saw Murph smiling at him,

"Hello Murph" Lunick yawned,

"Leader, their calling a council meeting, some Rockets have been seen in Fiore and we need to mass to deal with them" Murph smiled,

"Which base?" Solana asked,

"Our Base Leaders!" Murph called,

"When?" Lunick asked,

"10 Am" Murph replied.

"We're on our way back" Solana assured Murph before they ended the call, Lunick stretched and saw Suicune and Raikou wandering towards them, Minun and Plusle on their backs, "Come on you two, we need to get back to Ringtown" Lunick commented, the two Legdendary Pokémon nodded and they followed as Lunick and Solana rushed off, they quickly found the main path and followed it back to Ringtown, they walked to the lift and walked into their private Quarters, they quickly wash and changed, making themselves presentable for the meeting and then went down, they took their seats and waited, Percy, Leilani, and another Ranger, They recognised as Phil walked in followed by Keith, Lind and Another Ranger who Solana whispered was Called Tony. Chris walked in with Freddie and a Ranger Lunick told Solana was called Pepper.

Murph walked in, "All Rangers are out on missions or Patrol and have been told not to return until 12"

"Thank you Murph" Keith smiled

"Right so we all know why we are here" Percy spoke up, "Last Night, Seventy members of the Criminal organisation known as Team Rocket, were seen in the Fall City Port and they were accompanied by Gordor and the Remaining executives of The Go-Rock Squad, anyone have any idea why they are here?"

"While we were in Kanto, The Rockets were trying to Kidnap Professor Samuel Oak and Professor Gary Oak, they may be here to try and have another go at it" Lunick replied

"Seventy though?" Solana asked,

"I managed to beat Two on my own, little help from Suicune but they may think all Rangers are that dangerous, and we have an army of them" Lunick replied,

"So Seventy Rockets, three-hundred Go Rocks, this sounds like they're trying to overthrow the Rangers" Keith commented,

"That could be one of their aims, along with capturing the Oak's" Chris replied

"So you think…" Lunick started then he had a familiar Feeling, he knew it and it terrified him he had got the time he had lost his parents, just before the explosion, "Out, Now!" Lunick shouted,

"What?" Everyone asked,

"Everyone, quickly get out there's going to be an…" Lunick couldn't finish, they heard a Blast from a couple of floors above and several crashed, the council watched as the entire base feel on top of them, they were trapped inside the collapsing rubble of the Ringtown Ranger base…

Spenser was sitting relaxing in the Ranger union when he saw Joel, Cameron and Elita walking towards him, they were all laughing.

"Hey Spence, I was telling them about the time Lunick and Solana came to rescue us and pushed us back into the hole!" Joel was laughing,

"Oh, that was an entertaining day" Spenser laughed, his face dropped when the head Ranger walked into the office,

"Attention!" He shouted, every head turned towards him, "I have just received an Emergency call from three bases in Fiore!"

The Four looked at each other, what had happened? They all wondered

"It appears that the Ranger Council was in session, when an Explosion ripped through the base, they are all missing and presumed dead" The Head Ranger continued, "I need a team to go and sort out the situation, I need 16 Rangers!"

"We'll go sir" The four of them jumped up immediately, The head ranger nodded and then eleven others rose and the head ranger nodded to each of them,

"Anyone else?" Spenser asked, there was no other standing,

"I will join you" The head ranger called, "We leave now, I have a helicopter waiting on the roof" they sixteen Rangers rushed to the roof and climbed into the helicopter, they flew quickly and landed in Ringtown the four old leaders gasped, where there had once been a Ranger base there now sat a huge pile of rubble, slight amount of smoke coming from it. Rangers and Citizens were rushing around, trying to find some peace in the Anarchy.

"Who's in charge?" The Head Ranger called,

"I'll speak for them sir" Spenser called stepping forward, all the rangers rushed forward and pulled Spenser and the other Leaders into a mass group hug.

"Who's missing?" Spenser asked them,

"Lunick, Solana and Murph are all we can count Leader" One Ranger Spenser recognised as Natasha.

"So all other Rangers are safe?" Joel asked,

"Murph asked us all to leave during the meeting, just in case of shouting and fighting" Another Ranger said, they recognised him as Bruce.

"So the Council are the only ones missing?" Elita asked

Every head nodded, "Sir, It appears that the Council are the only ones missing, all other Rangers are present" Spenser stated to the head Ranger,

"And you want us to clear this to find them?" The Head Ranger asked,

"They are the Rangers we trained and selected as our successors, they are also the best Rangers In Fiore. So Yes sir, I would like us to retrieve them" Spenser replied, looking at the rubble, he frowned as he saw Suicune waiting near the rubble, along with Raikou.

"Fine, but I doubt they are alive" The head ranger replied,

At that moment Raikou and Suicune turned to him and scowled at the Head Ranger, who jumped at the sight of the two Legdendary Dogs, "This would be great, capture two of them and then use them to defeat the Rock Squad" The Head Ranger Laughed,

The two Pokémon wandered to Spenser and looked up at him, He remembered what Lunick had told him, _I shared Memories with him and he has with me._

_He recognised me!_ Spenser thought, as he knelt down to look at it, "Are they Alive?" he asked,

The two Pokémon nodded and Spenser's heart rose, they are ok!

"Rangers, The Leaders are Ok. I won't ask you to help, but all those who do, will be thanked. Who's going to help?" Spenser called to the assembled Ringtown rangers,

Most of them stepped forward, only three rushed off to the Lyra forest.

"Lets clear us a ranger base!" Spenser called to a cheer from all the rangers, they all rushed forward and began to clear the base.

**(Over in Fall City)**

Professor Oak Walked around the Lab and picked up their style styler, he smiled as he looked at it, it was retractable and couldn't be dropped, it was also twenty times as Powerful as an basic styler. Gary came rushing in at that point,

"Gramps! Gramps!" Gary called,

"What's wrong Gary?" Oak asked,

"There's been an explosion. In Ringtown. The Ranger base." Gary Panted,

"Lunick!" Oak called, he rushed out of the Lab followed by Gary, Hastings was waiting by The Ranger base along with twenty Rangers from Fall city and forty other Rangers from the two other bases.

"Let's GO!" Hastings called and the Ranger's moved out walking to the exit of the town.

"We're coming two!" Gary called,

"Under what basis?" Hastings asked,

"I am Ranger Leader Lunick's Godfather!" Oak snapped,

"Come on then!" Hastings called as he walked off, they gladly followed and arrived at Ringtown within the hour, they saw that the Ringtown rangers, although working were looking terrified, their groups leaders were missing presumed dead, and here they were safe and sound.

"Help clear that rubble!" Hastings called to the sixty Rangers, who rushed over and began to help, Oak and Gary rushed over to stand with the head Ranger. They could see The Four old leaders working hard to try and clear the rubble, they were in the centre of the clearing work.

"So you must be the Head Ranger?" Oak asked,

"Professor Oak! Yes I am Head Ranger Nick Fury" The head ranger answered,

"What is going on?" Gary asked,

"You've heard the basics and as you can see that the clearing attempt is well on the way" Nick replied

Spenser looked over, he jumped over, they noticed unlike most of the Ranger Union Rangers, he had changed into his old leader Uniform, as had Elita, Cameron and Joel.

"Professor Oak!" Spenser called to him, "I Hope you're here to help manage this situation, we have to clear off the Press from all round the regions"

"I'll deal with them!" Gary snarled, Umbreon appearing at his side, followed by Electivire,

"As will my Pokémon, while I help find my Cousin" A male voice added, they all spun to see Lance standing there, "Its spreading like wildfire, we all are worried for the Rangers, so I came to see what was going on, as did some friends of mine"

Four Figures stepped out from behind Lance: Koga, Bruno, Will and Karen. The Elite four had arrived!

They each summoned Pokémon and they rushed over to help clear rubble, Oak was shocked at the appearance of the great Trainers and their Pokémon, and at their willingness to help, Spenser rushed back over to help clear the rubble while Oak stood watching, Gary had gone to stand at the entrance of the city.

Deep down in the rubble Lunick awoke looking around, he felt a pain on his styler arm and gasped at what he saw, there was a Girder leaning over it, he could only see his fore-arm and he felt pain throughout his body, he looked around and saw Solana laying there, she had a girder over her legs and looked unconscious. "Anyone there?" he heard Percy call

"Percy!" Lunick called back,

"Lunick? Are you ok?" Percy asked,

"I'm ok, what about you?" Lunick asked

"I'm good enough" Percy replied,

"Who else can you see?" Lunick called,

"I can see Leilani, Phil, Tony, Pepper and Chris" Percy replied,

"Are they ok?" Lunick asked

"Pepper, Tony and Chris appear fine, their trapped under rubble though, Phil is gone I think!" Percy replied, "Who can you see?"

"Solana, I think I can see Murph as well, that's it I think" Lunick replied, they heard several crashed and some dust fell onto Lunick's head, he shook his head and it fell to the floor,

"What now?" Percy called to Lunick,

"Now, we lay here and wait, remain calm, it will only worry you even more, Just try and keep your cool" Lunick replied, "By now, they will have sent the emergency call out and they'll be trying to get to us"

_You Are Correct Lunick, Ranger Master_ Raikou told him

_Raikou! _Lunick exclaimed, _What can this bond do?_

_What are you thinking?_ Suicune asked

_I was wondering if we could talk through each other, to the current location of the other, _Lunick aske

_We can, Would you like to try now? _Suicune replied

_Yes_ Lunick replied

Out at the top Suicune sat next to the ranger Leader, "We call off the search, they are dead!"

Suicune's eyes flashed and he rose, "Lose faith in us so quickly sir?" Lunick asked

Every head turned to the Pokemon, Spenser was looking open mouthed at the Pokemon,

"Of whom I know, only one has gone, Chris, Myself, Solana and Percy are alive, as well as Murph, Leilani, Tony and Pepper" Lunick added ,

"So we should keep digging why?" A Ranger asked, Lance jumped up,

"If you were down there, would you want to be rescued?" Lance asked

"Of course, but it's not me is it?" The Ranger sneered,

"then come morning we continue digging" Lance called, "Or we could lose those who would work day and Night to help us!"

"I have not got long, the rockets are In Fiore, as Are the Rock Squad, and Lester, any of them could've done this" Lunick called before his voiced died and Suicune laid down.

"We rest now and continue tomorrow!" Lance shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

**I Don't Own Pokémon**

**Chapter Four: The Rescue**

(**3 Weeks Later**)

Lance wiped some sweat off his head and looked around, he was standing next to Gary and Bruno, they alone were still working, Spenser had been dragged out of the hole after 48 hours solid work, only the most dedicated people were still digging for the Council, the four ex-leaders, the missing leaders protégés, Gary, Lance and the Elite four. Professor Oak was told that he was too old to dig and the head ranger said he was too important.

They had managed to dig to the equivalent of the ranger leaders Quarters, that meant that they were only a floor away from them, sometimes when the light and time were right, they caught glimpses of the council, if only occasionally.

Lance was moving a large broken tile when he saw it, a flash of brightest pink, he looked around and saw only Gary and Bruno, neither of them were wearing any pink, and there was no pink anywhere to be seen, he shook his head, he was obviously tired and seeing things, then he saw it again, this time it seemed to have a shape,

"You ok Lance?" Gary asked,

"Just Tired" Lance replied grabbing another piece of rubble and throwing it over the wall,

"I'd say take a break, But you wouldn't" Gary replied, smiling. Lance shook his head and laughed softly,

"I think I will, in a couple of hours, maybe a while longer" Lance added jokily, Bruno smiled and laughed, Gary just sighed, he stomped once and he nearly fell through the floor, as several pieces of rubble fell below, he heard an irritated ouch and looked down, he saw three of the council members, they were wearing light blue uniforms, most of them were ripped and torn, they were all trapped but only Chris was awake it seemed that he had been the one the rubble had hit on the head, they heard a worried yell from the other side of the room below,

"Chris, You ok?" The voice yelled, Gary and Lance realised that was Lunick talking

"I'm fine, some rubble fell on me, what about you?" Chris replied

"Solana's nearly awake, Murph's asleep, I'm on watch and trying to find Solana in her unconscious, so I'm fine" Lunick replied

"That's good, so how many are gone?" Chris asked

"One, Phil of Summerland" Lunick replied, sadder, "But when we get out of here, the rockets better watch out, I'll deal with them"

"What's to say we are getting out?" a new voice asked,

"Percy, don't say that, we are ranger leaders, we need to show bravery in the face of danger!" Lunick snapped.

"Hey you guys, we're nearly there" Lance called,

"Lance!" Lunick called, they could tell he was glad to hear the voice,

"How are you guys doing?" Gary called

"Not to bad, most of us are trapped under Griders, but other than that only one fatality" Percy called back,

"Alakazam! Use you physic powers to help us move this rubble!" Will shouted from atop the pile, the Pokémon appeared and used it power to lift the pieces, they saw that when it was focusing the bar glowed a neon blue, they looked around, and saw a second bar lifting, it was glowing a pale pinkish colour. They all turned looking for which Pokémon was helping Alakazam, they were about to go and ask each other, when Lance gasped, a small Pink pokemon was floating in front of him, it was laughing and its tail flicked around,

"Impossible!" Will called, "Its Mew!"

"MEW!" Lunick called, Mew heard Lunick and vanished down the small hole, moving towards Lunick, Bruno looked up and saw Suicune and Raikou standing there waiting for Lunick and the rest of the council,

"What was that?" they heard a voice call, and looked up. Spenser, Joel, Cameron and Elita walked over, they all yawned.

"Guys, we've found them!" Gary called, The four ex-leaders jumped down and looked down the hole, they saw Chris, Freddie and Pepper.

"We'll have you up within the hour!" Elita called, She ran off and climbed up the ladder they had left, she filled her lungs and shouted for all Ringtown to hear "WE HAVE FOUND THEM! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Every ranger, Pokémon and helper awoke and jumped up they rushed over and stood against the edge of the hole, Elita climbed down followed by Nick, she found the small gap in the rubble, she climbed down and landed on the floor, Spenser and Joel followed, they lifted the rubble and Girders off of the three rangers before moving around, trying to find any others, they came upon Keith, Tony and Lind, between them Spenser and Joel managed to move the rubble, they found that all of the council were so weak with Tiredness and Hunger they could barley move, Spenser looked around he saw a pinkish glow coming from behind some rubble, he crouched and walked over, he pushed slightly, it fell and he saw Solana, Lunick and Percy laying there, Mew hovering over them, turning her head, she moved closer, then moved away,

"Mee-Mew Me?" she asked,

She moved away and suddenly all the rubble glowed pink, it flew into the air and landed in a pile near the side of hole, everyone looked around and saw the twelve rangers all laying there, most of the people that had been clearing were grabbing the Council of them and trying to get them to the doctors who were waiting, they had been told that the clearing would only take two weeks to clear it and had been waiting since, Gary and Lance helped Lunick and Solana to their feet, they tried to take a step, but fell, Suicune and Raikou rushed forward and caught them, the two Pokémon rushed off and quickly reached the summit of the hole, all other ranger council members had been lifted up, several rangers didn't look happy that they were alive. When it came to moving the corpse of Phil, the four ex-leaders lifted him and carried him out, when they reached the top they lay him on the floor and looked around,

"The Council survived, we have done it, alas it was too late for one member, so let us all remember him." Spenser called looking around,

Solana looked over at Lunick who was leaning against a wall, they both thought the same, _who and why?_

After a while four hospital helicopters arrived, they took two or three each, "We'll look after things here, just focus on getting to full strength again!" Spenser assured Solana and Lunick,

"Thanks Spenser" Lunick smiled, "Oh, err. Sorry Thanks Leader" Spenser laughed,

"Call me what you want, as long as it's not rude" Spenser told them, they all laughed, "I wonder which hospital it is?" Murph asked,

"Kanto Specialist" Spenser replied, "Since there's been some…. Oddities in Fiore, plus the Rockets and Rock Squad, we decided it wasn't safe here for you all"

"Oddities?" Lunick asked amused,

"Well no one's been able to enter fall city through the water, a load of Whirl pools appeared a couple days after the explosion, Tornado's and storms have been blocking the skies and Volcanic shakings have been bothering the Summerland mainland" Spenser told them,

"Kyogre, Rayquazza and Groudon?" Lunick asked.

"That was our guess" Spenser nodded, he looked around, and lowered his voice "Entei has been seen running around as well". Mew flew through the open door and sat down atop Lunick's bed just as it began to take off, "See you in a while guys!" Spenser called, as he waved to them.

**(In a Dark Building)  
**

The two figures walked in, and looked around, they could barley see the walls, one stopped and looked at the other"The council survived"

The second figure smiled evilly, "As I knew they would"

The first looked at him, "What now?"

"Now they will move them to another Region, and we shall strike, destroying all they hold dear" The Second figure laughed,

"Then we strike against those who have wronged us?" The First figure asked,

"Yes, we do" the second figure laughed again, "Then the whole world will learn to fear our names!"

They both laughed and walked on, it was nearly time to destroy everything that the rangers had built,

"This will be fun!" they both called to one another


	5. Chapter 5: News

**I Don't Own Pokémon**

**I May have added something new in this chapter**

**Chapter Five: News **

The Five Rangers were whisked to the hospital and were instantly taken in for X-Rays the Rangers were then placed in rooms, 2 rangers per room, Lunick was pleased to know Solana was the person he was sharing with, Murph was on his own, Percy and Leilani were sharing, Tony and Pepper, Chris and Freddie, Keith and Lind.

They were all waiting for their results to come back when a doctor walked in, Lunick was feigning sleep, the Doctor walked over to Solana,

"Well the good news is that you only have one broken bone, in your leg, other than that there is nothing wrong" The doctor smiled, looking through the records, he frowned, "I'll be back in a minute" He rushed out, Lunick smiled,

_If you want to spy on me at least make it convincing _Solana Snapped

_Sorry, Patients privacy and all that_ Lunick smiled,

Solana frowned and shot a single memory at him, he blushed remembering it, then Solana replied _Unless you want me to tell everyone what happened that night?_

_Yes Solana_ Lunick replied

The Doctor walked back in and was smiling slightly at Solana, "Congratulations, Ms. Ranger"

Solana realised what he meant and by the time she caught a glance at Lunick, his paleness, he had realised as well.

"How long?" Solana asked weakly,

"3-4 Weeks" the doctor smiled, "I take it you do know who the Father is?"

Solana nodded, that memory flooded through their link again, She felt Lunick whisper two words, _Oh Crap_

"Well I'm sure you need a few minutes to cope with this news" The doctor nodded and left,

_Lunick! _Solana shouted,

She felt Lunick trying to hide,

_Talk to me DAD_ Solana laughed,

_Arceus help us_ Lunick thought,

_Why?_ Solana asked,

_Spenser, Murph, Gary and Lance_ Lunick listed,

Solana smile dropped, _Oh Spenser is going to freak….._

_God Parents?_ Lunick asked

_Spenser God Father _they said together, and smiled,

_The god mother though….._ Lunick wondered,

_Elita?_ Solana asked,

_Spenser would think we're trying to set them up again_ Lunick replied,

_She's still the best choice _Solana replied smiling

_True, so Spenser and Elita are the god Parent and his or her name?_ Lunick thought then he saw two Pokémon climb in through the window, Suicune and Raikou had finally arrived, they sat there and seemed very happy,

_Congratulations Lunick Master Ranger and Solana Master Ranger_ Suicune bowed to them Raikou too bowed and they sat their next to the door, like guards.

_Solana, I Know I'm meant to kneel down but: Solana, Will you marry me?_ Lunick asked blushing

_Yes Lunick! We've been dating for less than 3 months and I'm already engaged. _Solana squealed as Lunick asked, Suicune and Raikou roared and in Fiore Minun and Plusle jumped for joy,

"What's got them so happy?" Spenser asked holding up a brand new Girder. They had decided by the time the council returned they would have the Ringtown base rebuilt.

"No Idea" Lance replied picking up a brick and laying it down, looking at the two Pokémon and shaking his head,

Back with Lunick and Solana, they were still thinking of what people would say when they found out,

_Spenser will probably laugh or chase us till he catch's us. _Solana added thoughtfully then the doctor walked in, he saw Lunick was not pretending to sleep this time and walked over to him,

"Ah, Well, you have a fractured wrist and Broken arm" The Doctor spoke looking at his notes,

"So how long will it take to mend?" Lunick asked

"1-3 Months" The doctor smiled, then he turned to see the two Pokémon, "What is going on here?"

"Ah, these are our…. Partners, they can barely keep calm when they're not nearby" Solana replied, smiling at the two Pokémon,

"Hmm, normally we wouldn't allow Pokémon onto the wards, but this is a special case as your rangers" The Doctor smiled as he left,

_Lunick, we're going to have to tell them at some point_ Solana whispered in his head,

_I know_ Lunick replied softly,

_So when do we get out? _Solana joked,

_When we get out I'll take you on a grand Tour of Kanto_ Lunick replied,

_I'd Like that _Solana replied smiling

The saw Murph clambering in using crutches to walk in, they both sat up, Lunick winched, his ribs were defiantly bruised he decided,

"Hey Murph!" Solana called

"Hi Leaders!" Murph called,

"Murph? You can call us our names you know?" Lunick told him,

"Really?" Murph looked happy at this,

"Sure, how are you doing?" Solana asked, looking around

"I was bored so I came to see you guy" Murph shrugged, he winched as touched his shoulder, "What about you?"

"I always hated hospitals, but we should all be able to leave in a couple of days at the most" Solana smiled,

"Come six O'clock I'll probably get bored and disappear to explore" Lunick decided,

"I'll come with!" Solana suggested smiling, Lunick nodded and Murph laughed,

"Lunick and Solana sitting in a tree…." Murph began

"Murph!" They both called,

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Murph continued,

"Stop it Murph!" Lunick growled,

"First Comes Love, then comes Marriage finally a baby in a golden carriage" Murph finished, smiling at their bright red faces,

_We should Tell Murph_ Solana sighed,

_You do it, I want to hide_ Lunick replied,

"Murph, what I'm about to tell you, you must never ever repeat, to anyone!" Solana spoke quickly and quietly,

"You can count on me!" Murph replied,

"Lunick and I – we are, are…." Solana started,

"Solana's Pregnant!" Lunick finished for her,

Murph collapsed into a chair, and looked at them. "Congratulations!" he called to them looking from one to the other,

"If you tell anyone Murph, I'll make sure I find Entei and have him chase you from here to Unova!" Lunick hissed, as the Pink Blur of earlier reappeared,

"Good evening Mew" Lunick smiled and spoke softly, Mew appeared and floated down and touched Lunick's Forehead, he felt the normal rush of Memories and the link opened anew,

_Good Evening Ranger King Lunick, Ranger Queen Solana _Mew whispered in their mind, her voice was soft and calm,

_Good Evening Mew_ They said together,

_I trust you know of the situation in Fiore?_ Mew asked,

_That there is rockets and Rocks everywhere? _Solana asked,

_Indeed they plot against the Rangers_ Mew informed them, _You are needed their now, not sitting in a hospital Bed._

_How can we get there?_ Lunick asked,

_Old friends await you King Lunick_ Mew spoke,

_Why do you call us King and Queen?_ Solana asked,

_They are playing a massive game of chess, you two are the King and Queen of the Rangers side, you have four Guards and two Champions, along with an army of Rangers _Mew replied,

_Ok if you can get help us get to Fiore, we will leave as soon as possible_ Lunick finished, the link faded slightly and Lunick jumped up, he walked out of the door and found the other council members all looking grumpy,

"Guys, get your gear, we leave in Twenty minutes!" Lunick called round to all the rooms, they heard cheering and movement, Lunick walked into his room and found Solana fully dressed in her Ranger gear, Lunick quickly got changed and they walked into the main room, looking around, their doctor ran in,

"What are you doing?" He squealed looking at the Rangers gathering there,

"Returning to where we are needed" Lunick replied,

"But you need to rest and heal!" The doctor whined,

"We are needed elsewhere, you would be wise to step aside" Chris called, the doctor looked up him and stood aside, Lunick put his arm in a sling and walked out, followed by the others, they found a single figure standing there,

"Get back in there!"

"Hi Professor" Lunick called as he rushed past, followed by the other Rangers, they all called greetings to him as they rushed to the Port, they saw a whirlpool waiting there,

"I'll be back in a minute!" Lunick called stepping to the edge of the peer,

"Don't you dare!" Solana scowelled at him

He smiled and jumped into the centre of the Whirlpool and found himself face to face with Kyogre.

"Greetings Master of the sea" Lunick bowed to him as the Pokémon looked upon him,

They touched forehead and Lunick felt the connection open,

_Ranger Lord Lunick, Ranger Lady Solana, Fiore is in dire trouble_ The Loud voice echoed in their heads

_We know, we need transport to Fiore_ Lunick told him,

_Hop aboard! _Kyogre called, Lunick climbed carefully onto his back, he saw several people arrive and they too climbed aboard Kyogre's back, they quickly rose to the surface and charged off, travelling faster than if they had been going by ship, when they saw Fiore stretching before them, they all were thinking the same thing,

_Watch out Team Rocket, the Council is back!_


	6. Chapter 6: Battle For Fiore

**I Don't Own Pokémon **

**Chapter Six: Battle for Fiore**

The Elven Council members jumped off Kyogre in the Fall City, they looked around and saw that there was no rangers anywhere, this was worrying.

_Kyogre!_ Lunick called,

_What do you need? _Kyogre asked,

_I need to you stop any rockets leaving Fiore_ Lunick told him

_I can do that _Kyogre told Lunick as he vanished off into the deep water,

"What now Lunick?" Keith asked, they seemed to rally behind Lunick and listen to his every command in a crisis,

"Go to your Bases, rally all your Rangers, find out all you can" Lunick instructed,

"What about us?" Solana gestured to the three Ringtown Rangers,

"Murph, go get Professor Oaks new Styler, meet me here in an hour" Lunick told them, "Solana, I need you to Find Entei"

"Where are you going?" Solana asked,

"To Meet old friends" Lunick smiled slightly, as he walked over to Suicune,

_I need to find them_ Lunick told the Pokémon

_To the Fiore Temple _Suicune nodded, Lunick climbed onto his back and he ran off, Lunick watched as the Land whizzed past, and the clouds above disappeared, they arrived atop the temple and Lunick looked around, there were storm clouds gathering, he saw where Rayquaza was hiding,

"Rayquaza, Lord of the Skies, I need you!" Lunick called to the Pokémon, which appeared out of the cloud floating down to him,

They touched foreheads and Lunick felt the rush of the link being created,

_What Do You Need O Master of the Rangers?_ Rayquazza asked, his voice was harsh but soft,

_Your help, my friends are in trouble, I need you to help Fiore _Lunick replied

_You do not speak of your own needs, but for the safety of a nation? _Rayquazza laughed

_You find that amusing? _ A new voice asked, it was rough and sharp, unlike any voice Lunick had ever heard before,

_Entei?_ Lunick asked

_Greetings Friend Lunick_ Entei replied,

_Solana you genus!_ Lunick called,

_Thanks Lunick!_ Solana sounded very happy as she received the complement, _Next Move?_

_We mass in Fall City and March on to Ringtown _Lunick instructed, _I'll be there in a minute or two_ Lunick looked over at the giant Pokémon before him, he had landed on the plinth and Lunick climbed onto his back, they flew off to Fall city and arrived in record time he jumped off and found himself being lowered by Mew to the ground, there were two hundred rangers waiting, in a mix of Fall City, Summerland and Winton uniforms, the council was waiting, they saw Lunick arrive and remained waiting, Murph passed the styler to Lunick who looked at it, every other council member still had their styler, his was crushed in the explosion,

"Now what?" A Ranger asked,

"Now we battle for Fiore!" Lunick shouted, "We either rise together or fall together, but we remain united!"

There was an answering cheer and they all moved off, the council waited, "We will be arriving in style!" Lunick whispered to them, they were all lifted onto Rayquazza's back and he followed the Rangers, who were following several Rank 10 Rangers, they arrived at Ringtown and noticed it immediately, there was a barricade and it was guarded by several rockets, they saw two of them walking forward and Lunick noticed someone else among the Rockets and Rock Squads, he peered down and realised who the blonde haired women was, Aria had been broken out of Prison!

Lunick also saw the Ranger Union Rangers and the others were in a cage, in the corner of the town the Rockets seemed to be making a fortress, As soon as Spenser saw the Rangers atop the hill, he smiled,

"You better lets us out and run away, our friends are here, and I doubt they are in a good mood" Spenser told the guards,

"I'd like to see them try when they see what du boss has!" The Rocket laughed,

"Oh I think they can handle it!" Spenser assured the guard,

Meanwhile the Two rockets had begun to recite their motto:

PREPARE FOR TROUBLE! A Female shouted

MAKE IT DOUBLE! A male voice added

TO INFECT THE WORLD WITH DEVISTATION

TO BLIGHT ALL PEOPLE IN EVERY NATION

TO DENOUNCE THE GOODNESS OF TRUTH AND LOVE

TO EXTEND OUR WRATH BEYOND THE STARS

CASSIDY

BUTCH

WE'RE TEAM ROCKET, CIRCLING EARTH ALL DAY AND NIGHT!

SURRENDER TO US NOW OR YOU WILL SURLEY LOSE THE FIGHT!

"Hey Biff!" A ranger yelled (**A/N: Couldn't help it!)**

Butch fell over (Anime Style), He jumped up, "THE NAMES BUTCH!"

"Calm down Bob" Another called, they had all laughed when they had originally been told of this rocket who was always called the incorrect name, but it was clear they remembered it.

Butch Started to cry, "The Names Butch, Not Bill, not Bob, not Biff!"

"Hi Buffy!" A Ranger called, all the Rangers were having too much fun taunting this rocket to stop just yet, but they knew the signal to summon the Ranger Council, and they were waiting just long enough

"Its not Buffy its Butch, Butch, Butch!" Butch stopped on the ground, "Didn't your mother teach you to remember people's names!"

They decided that was enough taunting, they all raised their styler's and waited they saw eleven figures, all with arms folded descending slowly, all glowing a light pinkish colour, they landed just in front of the Rangers and smiled, "For Fiore!" They yelled, rushing forward as fast as they could, there was an answering cheer and they all followed, the leaders and Elites activated their styler's they all charged down the hill and saw that the Rockets had sent out their Pokémon,

"No Captures wipe them out!" Lunick yelled, they saw Rayquazza descending and the battle had begun, Lunick stood beside Solana as they rushed in between the miniature fights that were going on they soon found themselves face to face with the trapped Rangers and Helpers,

_Think you can bust this apart Entei?_ Solana asked

_Consider it done_ Entei replied, appearing and blasting a hole into the side of the cage, every one ran out and nodded at the two of them, They turned to see a rather tall Rocket standing there, they smiled as he sent out an equally large Tyranitar, "I'll deal with this guy, you two go find their boss and take him down!" Spenser called appearing at their side, they smiled and rushed off they quickly found Giovanni standing around several defeated Rangers, they all looked exhausted and as he Saw Lunick and Solana approach his smile vanished,

"So you're the little twits who have been annoying my Brother then?" Giovanni asked,

"And you must be Giovanni, Head of Team Rocket?" Lunick asked, a note of fake politeness in his voice,

"Indeed, Now you will feel the wrath of Team rocket!" Giovanni replied, Lunick saw a Pokémon walking towards him, It had short legs, long arms and a short body with a tail, his power seemed to be exhausting Lunick even from a distance, every battle had stopped as they watched Lunick and Solana activate their styler's,

"Mewtwo show them your Power!" Giovanni commanded stepping back, Lunick noticed he was holding a styler, he frowned as he looked at the Pokémon, then a smirk came to his lip,

"So you lets see if the Champions of Mew can match Mewtwo!" Lunick laughed, then Mew appeared beside him, she touched his arm and he felt the bones heal and he changed his styler into its other hand and made ready to battle another Legendary Pokémon, they both flicked their styler's and watched as the capture disk was blasted away, they knew this was going to be tough, but they knew this is where their years of training together would work, they knew they were one of the few pairs of Rangers that could work simultaneously together in perfect harmony, they both flicked their styler around and were constantly changing their footing, they saw Aria rushing forward but Spenser flicked his styler in her direction and hit her around the head with the capture disk, knocking her out, they flicked their styler again and to everyone's horror, Mewtwo appeared to break free of Giovanni's control and then blast his previous master away. He stood up holding his chest and looking at the remains of his once styler

"Together!" Lunick whispered to Solana who nodded, they both started flicking their styler's around Mewtwo and they realised that all the fight had left him, he allowed them to capture him, they felt the bond open and them get their feelings across to him, Mewtwo flew off and the battle re-began, this time many Rockets tried to flee, but were blocked by Rayquazza, the Rangers now outnumbered the Rockets quickly managed to keep them under control, after hours of captures and arrests the Rangers declared they had won the battle and waited for the Police from Kanto High Security Prison to arrive to take them away, they all stood around the council who were being questioned as to how they had managed to get back, no one seemed to believe they had sat on the back of a Kyogre to get back, or that they had ridden on the back of a Rayquazza to get to the battle in the small town,

Lunick Pulled Solana away for a minute, "I think it's time for another…."

"No!" Solana replied sternly, "I know someone who's still got a hangover Lunick!"

Lunick looked sad, "You're No Fun!"

"I only say that as we are Ranger Leaders and I'm…!" Solana protested, she saw Elita walking towards them,

"Congratulations" She whispered,

They both blushed and looked shocked, "How?"

"Solana keeps touching her stomach and she is avoiding another Alcoholic party" Elita replied laughing, "Don't worry only I realised and decided to come over and tell you that I knew!"

"Please don't tell anyone, Spenser or Gary or Lance would kill me!" Lunick begged,

"you must be desperate for people not to know" Elita laughed

"We are" Solana replied,

"Who's the God Parents?" Elita asked,

"You and Spenser" Lunick whispered,

"Trying to set us up again?" Elita laughed, they were about to protest when she added, "I know your not, it was good for a laugh though"

"We're going to move to Kanto, keep it quiet, get positions at the Ranger Union" Solana informed her, "I did tell Lunick he could remain her and stay on a leader, he got rather angry at that idea though"

"Have a child not know its father" Lunick added under his breath,

"I should think so, Lunick wants to help you as much as possible, when will you leave?" Elita asked,

"I am going off for a while to find a house" Lunick told her, "Then we'll say we can get jobs in Kanto and simply move over there"

"I heard theirs a property in Pallet just opened up, small house two bedrooms, perfect for you two, we have the house next door" Elita told them thoughtfully,

"We?" Solana asked,

"Spenser, Joel, Cameron and myself" Elita told them proudly, "Four bedrooms and four studies, Ranger Union property"

"I'll check it out, and then we can move over there" Lunick rubbed Solana's back softly, she smiled at him and nodded,

"So how together are you?" Elita asked, causing them to blush,

"Engaged" Solana whispered,

None of them had noticed Spenser behind the building they were standing, he cleared his throat and all three of them jumped, and turned to face him looking pale,

"Well" Spenser was looking scary, they turned to look to Elita, but she had mysteriously vanished,

"Hi Spenser!" Lunick commented, trying to be cheery,

"And you didn't tell me because?" Spenser asked looking at them with an unusual air of unhappiness,

"We hadn't had a chance" Solana told him,

"Well I think you may need some help with dealing with shock so when you move to Kanto, make sure that I am near" Spenser smiled looking at Lunick and Solana, "Congratulations!" he held his arm out and smiled at them, "How Many weeks?"

"3-4 Weeks" Solana replied looking confused how Spenser could go from Angry to Happy so quickly,

"I still say we party!" Lunick replied looking at Spenser,

"No Cocktails!" Spenser Told him,

"But Spenser…. I wont drink any, nor will Solana" Lunick whinned,

"Fine" Spenser smiled evilly, "I wanted to see Nick drunk"

"Nick?" Solana asked,

"The Head Ranger" Spenser told her,

"Whats going on here?" Lance asked walking over,

"Party Planning!" Lunick informed him smiling

"Oh Arceus help us!" Lance shouted, "What Cocktails are you making?"

"Snorlax Slammer, Dragon Drainer and the Ranger Rocket" Lunick told him thoughtfully,

"Ranger Rocket?" Spenser asked worriedly,

"A quadruple layered drink with the colours of the four ranger bases" Lunick told him,

"Alcholic level?" Lance winced

"45%" Lunick whispered,

"Is that more or less than the Snorlax Slammer?" Solana asked,

"Less" Lunick told her, "Snorlax Slammer has 65%"

"Ouch, no wonder after seven the old leaders were hammered!" Spenser Laughed, as the three others walked over followed by Gary and the current council,

"Party?" Percy asked smiling

Lunick smiled evilly at this and Percy nodded, "Your mean!"

"Deal with it" Gary replied for Lunick,

"I say I recruit people to perform, massive stage, Lunick cocktails and Rangers" Lance counted it on his fingers, "I'll have people set it up tomorrow"

"Hehe, we'll keep everyone here tonight, I'll find some stuff and we can just throw it together" Lunick commented, they all cheered and rushed off, they knew the party would be fun

**(At the Party)**

The stage had gone up within an hour, Spenser and the others had taken the Rangers away so that it was a surprise, Only Lunick, Lance, Gary and Solana remained to help, they watched as the Lights when Lunick wandered back, "Drinks done" Lunick smiled as he pointed at a Table where there was three Alcoholic drink fountains and a single Punch bowl, for all of them there were around five hundred disposable cups.

"Food?" Solana looked around, Gary pointed to another table where there were piles of food and then beside it sat a large pile of cakes and deserts,

"Music?" Lance asked, almost scared,

"The Ancient art of Karaoke!" Lunick replied,

"Council are up?" Gary asked,

"We're up at one point" Solana replied,

"Singing?" Lance asked,

"Rewritten version of Pokémon World" Lunick replied

"Now that I want to see!" Lance laughed,

"And me!" Gary added,

"You'll see us embaress ourselves soon enough!" Lunick scowled,

"Don't worry we've got Spenser, Joel, Cameron and Elita up their straight after us" Solana whispered, this caused Lunick to laugh, and Punch the air,

**(2 hours Later)**

The Party was in full swing, they had replaced the barricade stopping any gate crashers getting in and everyone was having a good time, Spenser was looking around, where were the council? They should really be here but where were they?

He saw Gary retake the stage, "Special treat for us all know, The council is up, good luck you guys and Girls!" he walked off and removed the headset running to Spenser's side, "Don't want to miss this!" He called as all the lights went out and the council took their places, the music started and the lights flicked on they saw the council all wearing microphones and looking pale, Solana and Lunick were up front, (Pokémon 2000 - Pokémon World)

_So you wanna be a Ranger of POKEMON (Crowd shouts Caps)  
Understand the secrets and have some fun  
So you wanna be a Ranger of POKEMON  
Do you have the skills to be number 1  
NUMBER ONE_

_Let's do it_

I wanna take the ultimate step  
Find the courage to be bold, oh yeah  
To risk it all in life again  
The lessons that I hold

I wanna go where no ones been  
Far beyond the crowd  
To learn the ways to take command  
Use the power that's in my hand

We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest

Everyday along the way  
I will be prepared I WANNA BE PREPARED  
With every challenge I will gain  
The knowledge to be changed

In my heart there's a doubt of  
Who I want to be  
Right here standing strong  
Right next to me  
I will risk it all again  
Claim my destiny  
The greatest Ranger of Pokémon

We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest

So you wanna be the Ranger of POKEMON  
Understand the secrets and have some fun  
So you wanna be the Ranger of POKEMON  
Do you have the skills to be number 1  
NUMBER ONE

We live in  
We live in  
We live in  
We are living in a Pokémon world

We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest

_We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest _

_We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest_

_We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest _

_We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest_

_We all live in a Pokémon world POKEMON WORLD  
I wanna be the greatest Ranger of them all RANGER OF THEM ALL  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest… _

The music began to fade and the Crowd cheered, "Encore!"

They all looked evilly at the crowd and walked off for a minute then Lunick and Solana walked onto stage, "Everyone else is too scared!" they called, as the Music started (Pokémon 2000 –Comin' To The Rescue), they sung together,

_If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall, _

_Help's on the way, _

_We hear your call! (Your call) _

_On a mission, we're united as one, (_

_Friends forever, yeah, _

_Here we come!_

_In no time, we'll be at your side,_

_We're a team on a roller coaster ride,_

_Each one of use knows just what to do,_

_Never gonna stop (Gonna stop),_

_Searching for you (For you)!_

_Baby, listen to me,_

_Searching for you (Oh, for you),_

_We're gonna set you free!_

_Coming to the rescue,_

_Get there in a hurry (Rescue),_

_Baby, don't you worry (Rescue),_

_This adventure's heating up,_

_I'll rescue you and if I do, you gotta rescue me._

_So if you're lost,_

_One thing is true,_

_Never gonna stop looking for you!_

_You're not alone,_

_So have no doubt,_

_We'll put our heads together,_

_Gonna figure it out!_

_Oh!_

_Baby, listen to me,_

_We're gonna,_

_Gonna set you free!_

_Coming to the rescue,_

_Get there in a hurry (Rescue),_

_Baby, don't you worry (Rescue),_

_This adventure's heating up,_

_I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me!_

This time the cheer was louder and the other council members were shouting along with the crowd,

"Ok, Now time for the surprise!" Solana called to the audience,

"Spenser, Joel, Cameron, Elita your Up!" Lunick called, they all grimaced at him and ran off towards the stage hiding their faced

"Aren't we evil?" Solana asked the audience which cried a unanimous "NO" back to them,

"Well we aren't that mean!" Came Percy's voice as the council walked onto stage,

"What we didn't tell them is it wouldn't just be them on stage, but us as well" Keith walked onto stage followed by Keith, there was a massive cheer as the old leaders walked onto stage, everyone was cheering: _Leaders,_ _Leaders, Leaders, Leaders!_

The music started and the old leaders groaned, "This one again!", the new leaders smiled, (Pokemon 2.B.A Master: My Best Friends), they all placed their arms around the next rangers sholders and let the music start:

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Here we are-on a new adventure_

_Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness_

_We are set-for surprises-even battle!_

_We're a team-no one better mess with us!_

_If we stand as one,_

_There's nothing to fear,_

_We'll beat the darkness,_

_And we'll stay right here!_

_Time after time,_

_That's how it will be,_

_Just you and me._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Good friends-are those who stick together_

_When there's sun and in the heavy weather.._

_Smile after smile,_

_That's how it will be,_

_Just you and me..._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Remember when we first met?_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget..._

_Since then, the times are so good-_

_We've always stuck together like best friends should._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

The cheer was so loud Lance was surprised that Kanto hadn't heard it, the leaders all left the stage, some rather quicker than others, they were all laughing as they walked back into the audience, the rest of the party went smoothly until the final song, when most Rangers (Thanks to Lunick's Drinks), were asleep, (Pokémon 2.B.A Master: Dance Mix)

Solana was sitting down watching Elita and Spenser dance, when she saw a hand, she looked up to see Lunick

"May I have this dance?" Lunick asked,

Solana smiled as she took it and Lead Lunick to the dance floor, they began to dance, twisting each other around and causing Lance (Who was by far the most sober Official there, Bruno drunk half a Snorlax Slammer and was down for the count, Will had drunk seven Ranger Rockets before collapsing down, no-one was quite sure how many Karen and Koga had, but they too were asleep, And Nick had fallen asleep during a boring talk of his on a mission he had gone on while still a rookie) to laugh very hard and nearly fall to the floor, Lunick smiled and continued to dance with Solana, the song changed to a slow waltz, Lunick knew this dance and was happy to lead Solana in the moves, they moved gracefully around the dance floor and Lunick was entertained to see Spenser watching them then copying their motions, it was rather odd for Lunick to dance in a romantic song, but he was enjoying it, he knew later he would have to inform the council that He and Solana were retiring but now he couldn't care.

After the Dance Lunick walked to his chair, he found a note,

_Meeting Tomorrow at 10 PM, Fall City _

_Ranger Leader Keith. _

"Those were some moves Lunick!" Spenser commented walking over smiling, Solana and Elita were sitting at another location talking,

"Well you know what you know" Lunick shrugged as Spenser sat down opposite him,

"I have some news for you" Spenser told him,,

"Oh? This should be interesting" Lunick laughed,

"The Head Ranger is setting up a new department in the Ranger Union, the Emergency Department of Fiore response" Spenser informed him, "The leaders are going to be me, Elita, Cameron and Joel"

"Congratulations!" Lunick smiled,

"Well we need some exceptional rangers, you and Solana could get positions there and move to Kanto" Spenser told him, giving him a look of knowing

"And you think the head ranger would allow us to?" Lunick asked,

"Don't care" Spenser replied stubbornly,

Lunick laughed and Spenser nodded, "So will you be joining us?"

"I'll have to talk to Solana about it, but I shouldn't see a problem there" Lunick replied,

"Lunick!" Solana called as she rushed over,

"Yes Solana?" Lunick asked

"Elita just offered us positions in the Ranger Union!" Solana smiled, "In their new department!"

"Spenser just told me, I was about to come and talk to you about it" Lunick smiled,

"So, can we take it?" Solana asked,

"I don't see why not" Lunick replied, Solana jumped into Lunick's arms,

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Solana squealed, as she hugged Lunick, and he hugged back,

"I take it your accepting our offer?" Elita asked

Solana jumped back and nodded happily, "Of Course, we need to make sure Joel and Cameron behave themselves!"

Elita sighed happily, "That's good we need at least one great ranger and we've got 2 instead, now to tell the Head Ranger and the council of Fiore!"

"That'll be the fun bit" Spenser laughed, "I doubt they'll take your leaving well"

"Hmm, there's a meeting tomorrow, we can announce it then" Lunick informed them,

"Let us four in and they we can keep them under control!" Spenser smiled slightly evilly

"You can be entertaining sometimes Spence!" Joel called they had forgotten that Joel and Cameron were still nearby, and remarkably sober.

"I do try!" Spenser laughed,

"We know!" Lunick informed him, they spent the rest of the night laughing and joking with each other, not caring what came their way, but enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Leave

**I don't Own Pokemon **

**Chapter Seven: Taking Leave **

Lunick, Solana, Spenser, Joel, Elita and Cameron all walked towards the meeting location, they had left all the others clearing up the mess of the part, the rest of the council were already several minutes ahead, but they walked at their usual pace, slow and steady, Lunick and Solana walked in front, the four senior Rangers were all discussing leading the new department, and having both Lunick and Solana back under their instruction, they knew Lunick had gone off and secretly viewed the house and he had told Spenser, that he had offered and it had been accepted meaning as soon as they got to Kanto, they would have a place to move into, the house having been on the market for five weeks and the owners having cleared all their stuff to their new house.

They arrived swiftly at the Ranger base and noticed Lance and Gary waiting at the entrance, like guards,

"Gramps asked us to make sure nothing happens this time!" Gary laughed as they walked in, they walked and entered the lift going down they walked in and saw the rest of the council sitting down and waiting for Lunick and Solana to enter, they jumped when they saw Spenser, Cameron, Elita and Joel ,

"Sorry about the delay" Lunick smiled,

"No Problem Lunick" Percy smiled

"So any reason for calling us here at this Arceus forsaken hour?" Chris asked Keith,

"I just felt the council needed an Update on the goings on" Keith replied,

"Another dull meeting then" Spenser whispered to Lunick who smiled slightly

"The rock squad have fled to another region, Head Ranger says he has sent many rangers after them and will have them captured within a week" Keith read out, it went on for hours, news from other regions, and information they decided was too boring to remember,

"Any Other news?" Keith asked eventually, then Spenser rose,

"I Have some" Spenser smiled,

"Go on" Keith replied,

"Myself, Joel, Elita and Cameron have been made the heads of a new department and we are now hijacking Lunick and Solana away to Kanto!" Spenser joked, "No but seriously, Lunick would you mind explaining?"

Lunick tried to kick Spenser but hit Cameron instead, the ensuring hopping of Cameron made everyone but Lunick and Solana forget what was about to be. When he rose everything fell silent,

"As Spenser was trying to say, he needed skilled Ranger help, and asked, myself and Solana to assist, we have accepted" Lunick told the stunned council, "We leave in an hour"

There were cries of Protest, "We need you here!"

"You're a ranger not a desk worker!"

There was a small fist banged on the table and every head turned to look at Solana, "What he also forgot to mention, was what the department does!"

"Which is?" Murph asked wide-eyed,

"If you lot" Joel gestured around, "Get into issues, the alarm will blare and our department will respond, we will be the ones who will come and save your back-sides!"

"So your not leaving us entirely?" Percy smiled,

"Nah, you get into too much trouble if we did" Lunick joked,

"True, true!" Lind laughed,

"Who's the New Ringtown leader?" Murph asked, both Lunick and Solana turned to face him,

"You!" they both replied,

"Me a Ranger Leader?" Murph replied looking at them wide eyed,

They turned back to the council who looked worried, "What About the Rock Squad?"

"You'll be fine, If the worse should happen, then send out the emergency call and We'll come as fast as possible to Fiore" Elita assured them,

"What if your assisting another region?" Percy asked,

"We are the ones who only respond to Fiore" Spenser informed them,

"So you'll help us no matter when?" Leilani asked,

They nodded and smiled,

"Well I say lets see you off" Keith stood, everyone followed and they followed Lunick and Solana leaving the room they all walked slowly down to the peer, as everyone walked they felt more and more emotions growing inside them, from Anger grew sadness, they were all remembering when they first met the two ranger before them. Keith remembered Lunick walking into the ranger base, he was a you wide-eyed, inexperienced Ranger but he was skilled anyone could see that.

Percy too was remembering, Lunick arriving and being sent on a mission straight away, he was less experienced than Lunick was but had known when Lunick was skilled, well for a Ringtown Ranger to be sent to Summerland for a mission.

Chris remembered too when he first met Lunick, the strong ranger who captured Steelix within a minute then had gone and done many great deeds. He was holding back tears but others were not managing it, Percy was crying slowly, as was Murph, Leilani, Tony, Pepper, Lind, Freddie and Keith.

They arrived all too soon, the saw Kyogre waiting in the sea,

"I Guess this is good-bye then" Percy smiled, his tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks, Lunick and Solana turned to face the council, their eyes were glistening as well,

"Oh, I doubt that" Lunick smiled, "My guess within a year I'll be back in Fiore help you"

"I'll hold you to that" Murph smiled, they all laughed, Kyogre roared impatiently,

"We better get going, Good Luck Council" Solana grabbed Lunick's arm and followed by the four ex-leaders climbed aboard Kyogre, who immediately set off, they all waved and watched Fiore disappearing, there were tears falling down their faces and they turned to face their new lives…..


End file.
